


Twins Family Tradition

by Beastkind



Series: Family Tradition [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), First Kiss, First Time, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Kissing, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Parent/Child Incest, Partial Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Smut, Tags May Change, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastkind/pseuds/Beastkind
Summary: Sparda, head of the family, still takes care of his family. The little twins are now the age of his sons back then, only this time he won't let Nero or V lose their mother Vergil. Together with Dante he will make sure that his family stays whole.No matter what kind of dangers the family will face, they will master it together and be lovingly rewarded at home. With a lot of love that Vergil has to give.Can also be read without the first part.
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Sparda & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Sparda/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Sparda (Devil May Cry), Nero/Sparda/V (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry), Nero/V/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Sparda/V (Devil May Cry), Sparda/Vergil (Devil May Cry), V/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Family Tradition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106942
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that the story was silent a little longer. I needed a little break, which I used to think about how I would like to continue with my dear family. I have now decided to put it in a series. The first 10 chapters, with the three Spardas and the little twins birth. But now the little new twins are bigger and can help their parents ... in all sorts of things ... And they will continue to grow in that part, maybe even skip a few years.
> 
> As always, tags are expanded when there is something new. (I hate tags, always the most annoying thing about new stories to set up. XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the story was silent a little longer. I needed a little break, which I used to think about how I would like to continue with my dear family. I have now decided to put it in a series. The first 10 chapters, with the three Spardas and the little twins birth. But now the little new twins are bigger and can help their parents ... in all sorts of things ... And they will continue to grow in that part, maybe even skip a few years.
> 
> As always, tags are expanded when there is something new. (I hate tags, always the most annoying thing about new stories to set up. XD)

"Damn Dante, pull yourself together urgh!" Vergil gasped at his brother just couldn't help it and continued to fuck him hard, biting his nipple, which had meanwhile been pierced again. Sparda lay next to them in bed and slowly stroked his member while he watched his older sons. Just before that Sparda had fucked Vergil, now Dante could let off steam.

A few things had changed in the last four years, except this one thing. Dante and Sparda could never get enough of Vergil.

The first year with the little twins had been exhausting. Sparda had to learn that when raising children, he had left a lot to Eva when she was still alive. But the three of them and after reading many books, they had mastered it.

Teaching them to walk, talk, go to the toilet ... the little twins had to learn a lot and they taught them how to do it. When he thought back to it, 'Mama' was the twins' first word. But right now he was particularly happy about one other thing. Nero and Vitale slept in their own room so that Dante and he had a lot of fun with Vergil.

His babies, as Vergil liked to quietly call them, had been very sticky, and hadn't wanted to sleep in their own room for a while. Always close to her mother. Which had caused him and Dante to ambush Vergil often before it was evening and fucked him restless. Just take advantage of the fact that the other was just taking care of the children.

His son had been really very patient with his twins and probably with him and Dante too. But now he enjoyed watching Vergil being spoiled by Dante.

Dante slowed down, leaned forward to engage his brother in a long, passionate French kiss.

"Do you know how you look again, Vergil?" he growled hoarsely in Vergil's ear after he had released his sinful lips after endless minutes.

"Tell .. me ... brother .." breathless words from Vergil who gently ran his hands through his brother's hair and narrowed himself around Dante's member.

"Fuck!" Dante gasped and growled, Vergil who only smirked at him knowingly.

"You look like you want to be banged so hard that you won't be able to walk for the next week." Vergil's smile only deepened at the words of his beloved brother.

"Try it, I think you won't make it." Vergil's calm answer and he pulled his brother closer to him, gently brushed his lips over Dante's, breathed against them.

"Show me Dante." the provocative words before kissing his brother again, completely forgetting his father.

Dante only growled again, triggered and returned the kiss. He would make sure that Vergil couldn't walk anymore. Maybe he couldn't do it alone, but he wasn't alone. His father was here too, watching them both. He would just fall back on his help when he needed it. But now he just saw his brother whimpering, very satisfied, because he was now much bigger in his demonic self and could fill his brother much more. Damn greedy Bitch his brother was.

"Yes ..." Vergil whimpered. Dante thought that was very good when he withdrew entirely from his brother, only to then completely penetrate him again with a powerful trust. Dante felt his brother come after a while, get absolutely wrapped up around him and it carried him away. He has plugged his knot deep in Vergil and breathed heavily.

"Damn ..." he commented, leaning forward on the crook of Vergil's neck and covering it with kisses and love bites. This round was probably won by his brother. But he wasn't finished yet, he would just fall back on his father as soon as he was free again, together they would defeat Vergil!

Vergil's hand stretched to his father's stomach, caressed his muscles tenderly, wandered deeper to place it on his father's hand, who was still touching himself.

"Not enough yet, my son?" asked Sparda when he pulled his hand back and let Vergil handle his dick. Just watching with lustful eyes, how his son spoiled him. He was really very skilled with his fingers..

"Never from you two ..." Vergil purred in a sensual voice and licked his lips.

"Father ... please ..." he begged and Sparda knew exactly what his son wanted. Just straightened up, slid closer to his son's face and kneeled in front of him so that he could just give him a blowjob. Vergil didn't hesitate long either, playing around the glans with his tongue with relish, licking the drops of pleasure off Sparda's member.

Sparda himself hissed and bit his lower lip, seeing his son so submissive over and over again really turned him on. Especially since he knew that Vergil only let himself go in private. Outside, his son never behaved like that. Controlled, restrained, inquisitive. This is more likely to describe his son, if you didn't know him like that. When his son had resumed his studies in Ancient History and Latin, he hadn't been dissuaded either. The two years that his son had lost through pregnancy and the birth, he had quickly made up again.

His son now has a Masters in the field. He and Dante took care that the demons that came too close to their home were destroyed, while Vergil took care of the children. Sparda knew it was only a matter of time ...

"Ah son..." he gasped, trying to concentrate on his thoughts again... But Mundus and other demons would not stay calm forever, he felt something bad rising.

"Mom, Dads!" Nero's voice tore all three of them from doing their thing; Dante had just resumed caressing Vergil's neck and chest and was still in his brother, Vergil was still giving his father a blowjob and had the member deep in his mouth. And before either of them could react in time, little Nero and Vitale were already standing hand in hand in the room and looking at them.

Dante was the first to look at his children and quietly said

"Shit." mumbled to himself, then Sparda looked at the little ones and withdrew from Vergil's mouth, giving him the opportunity to turn his head and look at his children. Vergil ran the back of his hand over his lips, collecting his voice.

"What is Nero, haven't we already taught you to knock and wait?" Vergil's words as he looked at Nero and Vitale and watched his son briefly bow his head before looking up again.

"Yes, but if we had waited you would have stopped, we want to participate." his two little sons nodded unanimously and Vergil just looked at the children, very confused.

"What?" it escaped him and he looked at Dante and then at his father.

"Aren't you a little too young for that?" Dante's words as he made himself comfortable on Vergil's chest and dropped his Devil Trigger.

"No, we are not!" small rebellious words from Nero again and Sparda thought he had to say something about it.

"What do you think of that Vitale?" was the question to the only one who hadn't said anything yet.

"We know that you both love mom very much, always when we sleep. Be it during the afternoon nap or in the evening. We want to love mom very much too."

Dante just had to laugh briefly at the words of his children and leaned forward slightly so that he could whisper something softly to Vergil.

"V clearly comes after you and father, always so inquisitive." Dante was still laughing when he looked at the little ones.

"Watch, but no more. Then you can sleep here. Everyone agrees?" Dante found his solution actually quite good morality that maybe his children shouldn't see that ... Hello? Dante has had sex with his twin brother for years and fathered children with him. Not to forget his father and Vergil together, no he had little morality.

"What do you say to that son?" Sparda looked at Vergil on the subject. He looked at his twins and then at his brother and father, thinking.

"Just watch, you are far too young to be allowed to participate. Maybe in a few years." if he didn't say that, Nero would never rest, he knew his son far too well for that. On the subject he came very close to Dante, he never gave up until somehow a compromise was made with him.

"Okay, we both do. But we want to watch more often. We have to study for later. I want to be able to love Vitale well later." Nero's words and at the last words little Vitale turned red in the face and just silently pulled his brother to the armchair that was standing here.

"Help me up ..." V mumbled embarrassed and let himself be helped and then snuggled up to Nero, half closed eyes he looked at his parents. Nero himself looked clearly more awake than Vitale, where he waited for his parents to continue.

"Dante ..." Vergil's quiet words as he turned his head to look his brother in the eye.

"Don't overdo it, the children don't have to see everything." Vergil was perhaps a little embarrassed when he uttered the words which made Dante giggle.

"A cuddle round, understood ... But father ..." he added and looked at Sparda who himself was moving closer again.

"Now how about we take Vergil both at the same time, slowly and extensively." equally quiet words from Sparda with an amused twinkle in his eyes. He found it very interesting what Vergil finally allowed his children to do.

Dante withdrew from Vergil, grinned at him and licked his lips.

"Who would you like to have the rhythm set right away, brother?" He just couldn't behave completely, he still didn't think it was bad that the twins were watching as Nero had said ... he could learn for years later. Somehow he had the idea that he didn't want anyone else except Vitale and maybe his mother. He couldn't blame Nero, Vergil was so damn hot.

"Father ..." Dante grumbled, the answer had been so clear! But he rolled nicely onto his back, allowing Vergil to mount him and ride him a little.

Dante just kept wondering what he had earned Vergil with, no matter how much he annoyed him his brother never turned away from him. He was just wondering where he was biting his lower lip, whether it could be otherwise.

"Enough played children." Sparda's words as he knelt behind Vergil and pushed him forward. Dante used the chance to kiss his brother deeply and to wrap his arms around him, scratching his back, which gave his brother goose bumps. He could never behave well, nor would he. As if Vergil expected that he was brave.

"Father ..." Vergil whimpered rather lasciviously when Sparda pushed himself into his son. Such a sandwish really never failed to have an effect, thought Dante. He only felt how his brother was tight and wet, he had to be so filled by the two of them, and that the children were now watching should really be a strong turn-on for Vergil. As glassy as he looked at him, it really seemed to be so. He used his tongue to play around one of the nipples again, to pull on it with his teeth and to elicit a louder gasp from his brother.

Sparda himself, leaned forward, slowly kissed the back of his beloved son before he could not hold back himself and pushed harder and faster. Perhaps it was not a good decision by Vergil too determined that he should set the rhythm, but now his son could not change it. The blowjob that hadn't been brought to an end, to the fact that he had watched his sons before, no it hadn't been a wise decision as he increased the pace even more.

"Fuck .." cursed Dante and Sparda laughed darkly in a velvety voice.

"No perseverance son?" he was only too happy to tease Dante as he just continued to trust Vergil hard and relentlessly.

Vergil couldn't help but moan and let himself go, completely suppressed the thoughts that his children were watching. He loved this feeling far too much to feel both inside of him, he felt so loved and secure. He just couldn't get enough of that feeling.

"Please ... more ..." he gasped and put his head back, which Sparda used to kiss him greedily while Dante was still maltreating his two nipples. His brother really had developed a fetish for it, just like his butt. Vergil didn't care, he was much more likely to move with rhythm, he just wanted to feel the two of them even harder and deeper within himself.

He got this wish fulfilled pretty quickly when Sparda just picked up the pace again, Vergil just couldn't stop, he was so close to coming, his body was completely tense and he simply stole Dante's breath with a passionate kiss. Enough with his nipples, he wanted to feel the tongue elsewhere! He was greedy, he just wanted to come!

"Please ... Father ... Dante ..." he begged and constricted himself, bit Dante's lower lip and greedily sucked the blood from there. Dante's growling at his doing, he ignored, rather sucked on it and finally when he felt his father pulling him back by the hair and sinking his teeth into the crook of his neck he just couldn't help but groan loudly and came.

Dante was next, seeing Vergil so ecstatic, he just couldn't help but grab his hips and push himself in as deeply as possible. Sparda seemed to want the same when he looked at him with demonically glowing eyes and was still drinking blood of Vergil and growling with delight.

"Damn that was good ..." gasped words from Dante as he closed his eyes and caressed Vergil's side with his fingertips. He felt his brother trembling over him and whimpering, someone was probably very sensitive again.

Sparda detached himself from his son's neck, lazily and slowly licked the wound which only made Vergil whimper more and he finally collapsed on Dante, exhausted. Sparda licked his lips, then looked at his little twins and smiled to himself, someone must have fallen asleep at some point.

"Believe someone fell asleep, we should do that right away." Sparda withdrew slowly from Vergil and examined his work, Vergil completely sleepy, purring softly to himself with closed eyes. Somebody was quite satisfied there.

"Think we have to help Vergil get clean Dad." Dante grinned at his father who nodded knowingly. They would take care of it in a moment and then they would all go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took longer. I had a couple of RL problems that kept me from being in the mood for Smut. But finally I managed to write a chapter.  
> I had done a good third of the chapter for days, only I just had to find the end.  
> As compensation for the wait, you now have over 4k words to read and enjoy.  
> Hope you like it!

"Dante now please concentrate, how are our children supposed to learn something if you don't make an effort?" Vergil trained in the garden with his brother and the children watched. At least he felt Nero's gaze on him, when he looked at them briefly, he saw that Vitale had once again buried his nose in a book. He couldn't blame the older of the little twins, at that age he'd rather read than constantly train with Dante. His babies had their birthday two weeks ago and were now eight years old, and Vitale had already read half the library in the house. He would probably have read a lot more if he knew the appropriate languages. Vergil himself spent most of the time taking care of the twins' education together with Sparda. They were all there for weapons training, especially since they had noticed that Vitale was not particularly good at handling weapons.

The only weapons Vitale could handle well were daggers and rapiers. But where Nero could handle almost any weapon up to now, he had no talent in magic. Vitale had it for that, his son would later become a good supporter in the fight for Nero. Vitale was also far more talented when it came to languages, he knew Demonic, English, Latin, Greek very well for his age, Vitale wanted to learn Italian next. While Nero could only speak English and Demonic, he was just as talented as his brother. Dante always joked that he would rather use his head to ram it in the face of a demon than to think, why even if he had Vergil? Father could of course speak and read more languages, and even Vergil with his knowledge did not come close to that, but his father was also a lot older.

But Vergil strayed with his thoughts, rather he concentrated now on defeating Dante in her training. After all, he already had the upper hand in their duel and finally he managed to throw him off balance too, so that Dante fell on his bum.

"Mom is the best!" shouted Nero eagerly and Vergil smiled victoriously. If Vergil didn't know why his brother was so distracted, he'd be even more pleased.

"Quite right Nero." he said and gave Dante a hand to help, which his brother also accepted. Father was absent, he was in Fortuna to attend to a big demon problem there.

The seal was getting weaker, Sparda had meant, in recent years they had all noticed it clearly. There were always more demons on earth than where he and Dante were little. His father and Dante tried their best to keep the demons in check, only it got harder. That's why Dante wasn't focused either, there had been a demon attack in their neighboring town and Dante wanted to take care of it, that meant he had to leave Vergil and the twins alone.

Vergil was good at taking care of himself, he wasn't as gullible as he was with Arkham years ago. This experience was enough for him and he didn't want to repeat it, even if he sometimes still had dreams about it. His two mates had to realize that he was not helpless. Quite the opposite, he would give anything to protect his children. They shouldn't see one of their parents die, or be kidnapped, or anything else.

"Dante, it's time." he said now and straightened his brother's hair before gently stroking his cheek.

"The faster you do it, the sooner you'll be back with me and the kids." he said and leaned forward, stroking Dante's ear with his lips

"And when you're back ... I'll give you a lot of pleasure as a reward." he whispered to him and then moved away from Dante and smiled at him.

“Has anyone ever told you that you can really annoy someone Vergil?” Dante growled and Vergil just giggled.

"You, since you can talk almost every day." chuckled words from Vergil who watched his brother stretch out and grumble softly to himself. Dante showed off his abs because the shirt slipped up on what he was wearing and Vergil was still pretty pleased with the way his brother looked as he saw the nice abs. As if he was going to complain about it anyway, they were twins.

"Hush hush, you're still here." Vergil annoyed him further and got a slap on his bottom when Dante passed him. "Let me say goodbye to my children."

"Nero, Vitale. You have to take care of mom now because I will take care of evil demons. I will be back soon, I promise." Dante leaned forward and pulled his children into his arms, they had come closer than it had been clear that their father would soon leave.

"Are you bringing something for us?" asked Nero who clung very tight to him.

"What do you want?" Dante asked back and looked at his son before he looked briefly at V, who had closed his eyes enjoying because Dante was hugging him.

"A pet!" said Nero and Dante laughed. "Another time maybe, since we all have to talk about whether you are old enough to take on such a responsibility." Dante could be reasonable now and then, and Vergil's icy look on the back of his neck made no other answer possible.

"A book then?" V asked and Dante looked at him with a grin.

"Haven't you had enough? But I'll see, I'll find something for you two." Dante wouldn't let his children down. A kiss on the forehead for everyone before he broke away from his children and simply pulled Vergil over to give him a passionate kiss. Dante noticed how Vergil wanted to hit him for a moment because he had taken him by surprise, but Vergil gave in anyway, just bit his lower lip.

"See you later!" Dante said goodbye again before he disappeared into the house to get to his motorcycle to drive away, Rebellion was on his back.

Vergil had a quiet lunch with the children and when it finally got evening he put them both to bed. Nero and Vitale slept in the same bed anyway, at some point the two had got used to it and now nobody could sleep in bed without the other. None of the adults had any objection, the three of them slept in the same bed, somehow Vergil's room had meanwhile become a common bedroom for everyone. Only now and then did he want his peace and quiet, then he banished both of them from his room.

As he was about to go to his room after a relaxing bath, he heard the phone ring and he went into the living room before the children were woken up by the noise that they had good hearing like him.

"Hello my son." Sparda greeted him and Vergil giggled.

"Practically it doesn't matter who answers, it's your son, isn't it, father?" Vergil was happy to hear the voice, Sparda had been gone for over a week in Fortuna and they had seldom heard of him before. Vergil made himself comfortable on the sofa with the phone in one hand, which he was holding to his ear.

"Vergil, it's nice to hear your voice. How are you all?" asked his father and he told him.

"Dante will definitely be back soon, I will probably need a little longer here. The demons have been banished for now, but I'm trying to stabilize the gate, I don't want to return to Fortuna soon unless I'll take you all with me. And does Dante treat you well, does he take good care of you? "Asked his father and Vergil smiled to himself.

"He does that father, but he's not you." were Vergil's words and a satisfied hum he heard on the other side of the phone line.

"I feel flattered. How about we try something? The other day when I was in the city library for research, I heard young people talking about doing phone sex. I took the chance and looked up what it meant in the books." Sparda explained and Vergil noticed how his cheeks had turned red just at the words. His father kept coming up with the strangest ideas. Not that he didn't find it funny, but still found it a little disturbing at times. When he thought about what his father had bought in the meantime from the sex shop out of pure curiosity and he was the test victim every time ...

"Son?" his father asked and Vergil swallowed.

"Of course, I go to my bedroom." Fortunately, they'd switched to cordless phones by now. In the meantime there was internet in every room, not just in his room and in the living room, as it was years ago, everything got a little more modern, only you couldn't really see it.

When Dante came up with such stupid ideas, it was as if Dante wasn't already known in the sex shop. Dante had also bought a large box last year so that all toys could fit in, even provided with a lock so that the children could not look inside. Sometimes he really felt like he was the only adult and two idiots were constantly courting him. But it was also flattering somewhere, he had to admit, and sometimes he only used this behavior for his own benefit.

Vergil smiled at the thought and finally entered his room, quickly opened the box and took out a toy with which he finally went to bed.

"I'm in bed now, father." he reported about it, opened his bathrobe and lay down more comfortably.

"What are you wearing my son?" His father's voice in his ear and Vergil heard his father making himself comfortable. His father and his ideas, this makes him smile.

"I'm only wearing my bathrobe, I just took a bath and what are you wearing father?" Vergil asked and put the phone down so that he had both hands free, it would work a lot better.

"Caress yourself, my son, slowly, imagine it would be me and slowly explore your body. The fabric of my shirt would brush your body, my dark leather pants would rub against your legs." reported his father and Vergil just closed his eyes to be able to imagine better when he put his father's words into practice.

"You usually only wear leather for fighting or training ... hmmm", Vergil mused and slowly stroked his nipples with his fingertips, pulled them and noticed how they slowly got hard at the thought of his father.

"I was fighting before I called you, the demons weren't a hindrance to me. Describe what you're doing my lovely son." Sparda whispered to his son and Vergil heard the rustling of fabric before something fell to the ground shortly afterwards.

Vergil could only guess what his father had taken off, but his thoughts alone made him lick his lips before he could comply with his father's request.

"I caress my breast, my nipples slowly, pull something on them. I imagine that it would be you as I should. Slowly I let my hands wander deeper, caress my stomach, caress my thighs ..." said Vergil and he heard his father grumbling comfortably on the other side of the line.

"What are you doing father? Do you notice how I look at you? How my eyes gaze at your body, how a hand brushes over your shirt to finally slide it under your clothes? Slowly I stroke your chest, lower to your abs, lick my lips because I want more from you ..." Vergil felt so strange when he said that, luckily his father couldn't see how red his face was right now. Dante was the one who had no problem describing everything he was doing, but Vergil was not used to that.

Speaking of Dante, he was seeing right, or was he imagining his brother just stepping into his room.

"Hey dear brother, I'm back." Dante shouted happily and he heard a soft giggle in his ear from the phone, Dante's loud words must have been heard by their father too.

"I hear Dante is back." were Spardas words too and Vergil smiled, maybe he could just enjoy now while the two of them would let off steam on him? Let's see what he could negotiate.

"Put on speaker son." Sparda whispered in his ear again and he let his hands grab the phone and put it on the speaker.

"I was on the phone with father, Dante." he comments now and turns his head a little to look at Dante.

"Tzz, you wanted to have fun without me, how unfair." Dante said with a grin and simply took off his clothes on the way to Vergil and let them slide to the floor.

"You were on the phone and you touched yourself? Phone sex? Hot. Who was the idea from?" asked Dante, hopping around on one leg because one of the shoes didn't want the way he wanted it.

"Very elegant brother ... It was our father's idea." Vergil mumbled when he saw how Dante finally got his shoe off and let it slide carelessly to the floor before he finally stripped off his remaining clothes and finally climbed naked into bed with him.

"Dad, I have a new idea. Tell me what to do with Vergil and I'll do it." Dante's words now and Vergil giggled, somehow he had expected something like that. But if he was okay with it, maybe he could save himself more embarrassing moments if Dante did the talking.

"As you like, Dante, I submit to your idea ..." Father's words and Vergil watched his brother a little before he looked at the phone, what was Father thinking about?

"Kiss him all over slowly, start at the bottom and work your way up Dante." Sparda's words and Dante just grinned and slipped deeper and grabbed Vergil's foot to slowly kiss it tenderly before he worked his way up to the crotch.

"Dante ..." Vergil muttered quietly and Dante just continued to grin at him before he slipped down again and paid attention to the second foot. He paid just as much attention to this before he was back between his brother's thighs. He nibbled it off and stroked his brother's flat stomach with one hand.

Vergil's breathing had become more irregular in the meantime and he couldn’t hold back a quiet gasp when Dante let his mouth slide over his wet crevice and slowly kissed it.

"Dan ..." he gasped and really had to moan when his brother just started licking him.

"What is Dante doing, son?" Father's words and Vergil had to groan again before he could concentrate on answering his father.

"He ... licks me ..." he gasped and pushed his head down into the pillow and buried his hands in Dante's hair.

"Typical Dante, he can never follow orders." commented Sparda, only Vergil thought it didn't bother his father that completely, the voice of his lover sounded a bit hoarse than usual, more as if he was enjoying the whole situation too.

Dante was having fun when he finally took pity on kissing higher up, stroking Vergil's penis with his lips before he kissed his belly further up to his nipples.

"I hear you Dad, why don't you let me have my supper for a minute ... I haven't had dinner yet." Dante grumbled and licked the pierced nipple with his tongue and nibbled at them. Damn Vergil looked so hot with the piercings, were his thoughts as he spoiled him further and slipped two fingers into his brother.

"Dante ..." Vergil whimpered and he giggled to himself.

"You are just now so wet down here. I think the conversation with father before that fueled you, my fingers are almost burning up inside you." Dante commented and continued to finger Vergil while paying attention to the other nipple.

Vergil only grumbled and pulled his hair, Dante could endure without problems, his gaze slipped past his brother and discovered the dildo that his brother had apparently taken out to play. That was one he had given Vergil, he was so glad to have found the site that didn't offer the usual dildos. He could even choose the color of the dildo, dark red with black, almost like his own when he was in his demon form. In addition, it had a knot and he now simply leaned forward to take it in his hand.

"Dad, Vergil had a dildo here the whole time. What should I do with it?" he asked now and used the time to just kiss his brother and let him taste himself.

Vergil had just wanted to answer Dante's words to her father that the dildo had only been lying there because neither of them had been there when he felt Dante's lips on his. He wouldn't get out of it anyway, but it wasn't that bad either, he liked the dildo although he really preferred Dante and Sparda's cock.

But he was just about to give in and noticed how cheeky Dante was, let the dildo slide deeper and rubbed it between his legs.

"Which one is it? The red one? Push it in and let Vergil ride it, take it from behind, you like that so much, my son." Vergil noticed how his cheeks felt warm again and Dante only laughed when he looked Vergil in the face.

"Yes it is the red one, Vergil seems to have really grown fond of him." Dante's nekish words on Vergil's lips and he took the opportunity to bite Dante's lower lip.

"Soon I will like the dildo better than the two of you, if you keep it up." pouting half-hearted words from Vergil and he noticed how his brother didn't take it seriously at all.

Much more likely, Dante pushed the tip of the dildo in and out of his pussy, always a little more. Vergil would much rather feel Dante within him, but he would soon enough he knew that. As if his brother would only satisfy him with a dildo for ages. Much more likely now Dante turned him around and knelt behind him, pushed the dildo deep into him again until only the knot had to go in. Vergil couldn't help but moan and turn his head towards the phone to get a better breath.

"More Dante ..." and felt how his brother nibbled on his buttocks and wandered closer and closer to the middle to finally lick his back door.

At the same time as Dante did that, he also obediently moved the dildo further in and out of his brother, as if he would let it be. If he fucked him first with the dildo and later he would fuck him himself. Damn it turned on Dante to see his brother kneeling in front of him, his butt nice up and his legs nicely spread so that he could lick him better. He pressed his tongue lightly into him, noticing how Vergil relaxed more and more when he finally stuck a finger into him. Dante had a lot of practice over the years, so he could do several things perfectly at the same time, at least in bed. One hand on the dildo, his tongue still nibbling and licking his buttocks and the other hand, two fingers of it now pushed into his brother's bottom.

"Yes ...." Vergil gasped and was only too happy to press himself against his brother's face, he wanted to feel the fingers deeper inside himself. Somehow in the last few years he'd liked it more when his brother really took him that way. At least he didn't find it as strange as it did many years ago. He had accepted Dante's fetich, that he just stood on his bum and how he loved to just pamper him with his mouth sometimes. Then he remembered, just as he suppressed a groan, how Dante had spoiled him a few years ago, he was kneeling under the desk between his legs and a friend had been visiting. He had discussed something with the friend about documents for his father when Dante had simply spoiled him. When the acquaintance was gone, he had pierced Dante with his astral swords after he had come.

"More Dante ... I want more ..." he moaned and heard Sparda's heavy breathing on the phone. He thought someone had a lot of fun with his hand.

Dante stopped when he heard these half-groaned commands from his brother. Maybe he should give him what he wanted, for once. So he pulled his fingers out of him and licked his lip briefly when he saw how well he had prepared his brother, the hole was just waiting to enclose him. So he pushed himself into his brother without further preparation and heard him half whimper in pain and pleasure. That hadn't changed with Vergil either, he liked it a little harder and Dante only admitted it to him gladly. Briefly he pulled back completely before he pushed himself completely back into his butt with a hard push.

"Ahhh ..." Vergil groaned and he saw his brother claw his way into the sheet. Dante laughed darkly and leaned forward, nibbling on his shoulder.

"You really like that ... hmmmm ... what a naughty brother you are, what would our children say if they saw you like that." he whispered to him and pulled Vergil into a semi-sitting position with him. Reached again for the dildo that had slipped out of his brother and positioned it correctly again and pushed it deep into his brother.

Just watch out, that Dante had to do that when he started to really fuck his brother, so that the dildo wouldn't slip out of Vergil again. One arm of his around his chest, one around his stomach, so that he could pull him very tightly as he moved his hips more and more and fucked his brother hard. Dante noticed how Vergil slowly sank more on the knot, he was spreading more and more, which he noticed when it got tighter while shagging. Vergil leaned back against him, propped his hands on his thighs as best they could and finally sank all the way onto the dildo so that the complete knot was in his brother, which Vergil let come.

"Dante ..." he whimpered in his ear, breathing hard and Dante grinned, let go of his brother that he landed on his stomach and looked at his work.

His brother looked really sexy, closed eyes and opened his lips when he half saw the face. He heard his father groaning Vergil's name himself when he apparently reached his climax. But he couldn't blame him, the moaning and whimpering of Vergil always served its purpose, he himself was about to come. But he wanted to look him in the face when he came, so he turned him around, making sure that the dildo was still in his brother when he pushed his way back into Vergil's bum. So he could always push the dildo back when he pushed hard into him and he noticed right now that Vergil had both legs around his waist. He pushed his legs higher, that he had them on his shoulder, so his brother was only tighter, which made him gasp hard from the effort not to come straight away. He wanted a little more, only in the end Dante couldn't go on anymore and poured deep into his brother.

"Next time, I want to feel you both inside of me again ... no dildo as a substitute ..." soft words from Vergil who looked very satisfied as Dante leaned forward and kissed him slowly.

"Everything you want." he whispered to him afterwards and heard Sparda say almost the same words. Before Sparda wished them good night and hung up.

"We should also do what Dad does, sleep ..." Dante muttered and slowly withdrew from Vergil, pulling the dildo out of him, which made Vergil whimper.

"After sleeping, I like to stuff you again ... only this time with my demon cock." Dante's words and Vergil only purred in agreement.


End file.
